


Bed Time

by Lunarlila



Series: MDLB [1]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Age Play, Caregiver Madelyn, F/M, Little Homelander, Mommy Madelyn, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarlila/pseuds/Lunarlila
Summary: Homelander and Madelyn have a MDLB relationship.
Relationships: The Homelander | John/Madelyn Stillwell
Series: MDLB [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644931
Kudos: 17





	Bed Time

"John, time to put the toys away and go to bed," Madelyn repeats for the fourth time. 

Here in this room is the only time he'd ever let anyone call him John, the rest of the time it was Homelander. But inside these walls, he no longer Homelander the hero, she isn't  
Madelyn Stillwell one a high up employee of Vought. No, here he is little, and she is his mommy.

John pouts for a moment before putting his toys back in the book.

"Good boy," she watches his face light up at her praise. "Now is your diaper still clean or does it need changing before bed?". 

"Clean, " he replies in a childlike voice. Madelyn knew that would be his reply; he liked wearing diapers but wasn't comfortable enough to go to the toilet in one yet. 

She lets him pick crib or bed to sleep in; he picks bed because he wanted "cuddles and snuggles".

" Not sleepy, " he yawns as she climbs in beside him. Madelyn chuckles before smothering his forehead with kisses; John hum with pleasure at her actions, putting his thumb in his mouth when she finishes and snuggles into her. 

He's the perfect picture of adorable right now. Love swells in her chest for him.


End file.
